The present invention relates to a new cultivar of Dieffenbachia which was discovered in May 1982 as a sport from the variety "Perfection." The plant described herein is possessed of exceptional color and appearance, and has been asexually propagated under my direction for the past 31/2 years in a nursery at Apopka, Fla. Repeated propagations by tip cuttings for some fifteen generations have demonstrated the stability of the genetic characteristics of this new plant.